


Dom holds William

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern & Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 2





	Dom holds William

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my last stillborn fic also this is deicated to my cousin david

Dom was standing outside of helen's room watching on as lofty tries to comfort her but what comfort can you offer a mother who has just lost her child. Dom closed his eyes against the tears welling up. Serena exits the room wheeling a baby cot.  
Dom "how is she?"  
Serena "devastated, they both are"  
Dom "could it have been stress that caused this" dom needed to know if he had caused the baby to die.  
Serena "possibly but there is no way of knowing for sure"  
Dom "can I please hold him?"  
Serena "of course why don't we go into my office?" Dom followed her into the office and let her put the baby into his arms. As soon as dom held him the tears started to roll down his face.  
Dom "I'm so sorry." Serena just watched on as dom's heart broke and she reminded herself that dom would need support just as much as lofty and helen. Dom kissed the baby on his forehead before handing him back to serena and walking away.


End file.
